


And they were roommates

by Jack_lo_da_weeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_lo_da_weeb/pseuds/Jack_lo_da_weeb
Summary: Erwin has just moved to New York and is sharing an apartment with Hange and Levi. Levi has strange feelings for his new roommate and comes to realise he has fallen in love with him. One night in the woods, they finally tell each other how they feel.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	And they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title so I just used the "and they were roommates" vine ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This is my first fan fiction that I've published  
> It probably sucks  
> By the way it moves very quickly and may not always make sense but this was just to get me in the mood for writing since the last thing I wrote was short horror stories for myself a few months back.  
> Also I have never been to New York so if my descriptions of it are off then I'm really sorry.  
> If you have any suggestions or improvements that I could make please leave them in the comments :) 
> 
> Sorry that was long.... 
> 
> Enjoy....

Levi had been having a bad day. They walked into the cafe that they used to go to when they were a child. He walked up to the cash register to order a tea and a chocolate chip muffin.

Their tea was made very quickly as always and his muffin served immediately. That's why he loved this place, they were so fast that he didn't have to awkwardly stand around listening to that awful classical coffee shop music whilst people sat at tables tapping away at their laptops.

Levi was about to leave with his tea and muffin when he bumped into a tall stranger and dropped his tea. "Sorry," Levi said.  
"Don't be. I wasn't paying attention anyways," said the stranger.  
Levi looked up from his cup on the floor surrounded by its contents. He noticed the stranger looked tired and stressed. The stranger looked how Levi was feeling. Except there was a slight sparkle in the stranger's blue eyes. Levi realised he had been staring at the stranger for a while and had started to blush.

"Are you ok?" the stranger asked with a note if concern in his voice. Levi looked at him for another few seconds before answering, "yeah sorry I've not been feeling the best today," Levi bent down to pick the empty cup up off the floor when the tall stranger put his hand in his shoulder "sit down, I'll clean this up" he said.

Levi sat in the nearest chair and watched as the stranger used some napkins to clean up the spilt tea and crushed muffin. He had never been in the cafe this long before but he was starting to appreciate the cosiness of the little arm chair and the classical music that he didn't care for much was starting to sound soothing.

The stranger sat in the chair opposite Levi with another cup of tea for Levi and a coffee for himself. "hey you, here's a cup of tea since I spilt yours" the man said. Levi nodded and his lips twitched into a small unnoticeable smile as he picked up the cup using the tips of his fingers. "I haven't seen you here before, all of the people that come here are regulars but you're new," Levi said quietly sounding a little more snappy than he meant.  
The taller man laughed a bit and said, "I'm moving into an apartment across the street. We'll I'm going to be sharing an apartment with two other people called Hange and Levi but I have only met Hange so far. They seem nice but I really want to meet the other one to give a good first impression."

Levi was slightly shocked, he knew he and Hange were getting a new roommate but Levi had been spending a few nights staying up late in the library and falling asleep behind the back shelves where no one checked before closing. He had no idea that the new person would be there today.

"I live in a building across the street too," Levi said without thinking or even bothering to mention that he was Levi, "I can walk with you to the apartment if you want?"  
"I didn't tell you which apartment so how will you be able to walk me there?"  
Levi stopped for a second before saying "oh I am Levi and my roommate is Hange. I guess I forgot to introduce myself."  
The stranger looked at him for a second before face-palming "Oh God the first time I meet my new roommate and I spill his drink," he said.  
Levi smiled properly this time. He didn't usually smile at all and acted kind of cold and emotionless around others. Something about this guy made Levi feel more at ease. He introduced himself as Erwin and he began talking to Levi about his new job. 

They had long finished drinking their drinks and were getting some glares from the staff. "I think we ought to go," Levi said getting up out of his chair. Erwin smiled and nodded getting out of his chair too. They stepped out into the cold air of New York City and made their way across the street to a nice apartment building. They took the stairs to the top floor and Levi pulled out his key when Hange opened the door.

"Ahh I see you two have met. I hope you weren't miserable with him Levi like you are with everyone else," Hange said as they stepped aside to let the two men into the apartment. They closed the door behind their male roommates and went to take a seat on the couch. "hey four eyes, you didn't clean up after yourself," Levi said as he inspected the kitchen table. Hange gave an annoyed look before replying "I did clean up after myself! I even put the plates in the dishwasher instead of leaving them in the sink!"  
"If you cleaned up then why are there still crumbs on the table?" Levi said staring blankly at Hange.  
Erwin stood confused looking at the pair arguing over a couple of crumbs on a table. "Is this dude some kind of clean freak?" he thought to himself. His suspicions were confirmed when Levi went through a list of things that Erwin was in charge of cleaning since he was now living there. Once he'd gone through the list and sat down on the couch the three started talking about their day.  
"Hey Levi are you going back to the library tonight? I think it would be good for you too get a proper night's sleep," Hange said.  
Levi contemplated going back to the library but he was curious about his new roommate and he'd need to help Erwin move the rest of the boxes into the spare room because there was little chance that Hange would help seeing as they were busy fangirling over some science show.  
"I think I'll stay away from the library, I think the librarian is onto me anyway so I'm just going to give up on that," he said before turning to Erwin, "I'll help you get these boxes into your room so you can sleep without worrying about Hange going through your stuff."  
Erwin chuckled and the smaller man's comment and lifted up one of the boxes to take to his room. Levi picked up a box too, Erwin noticed that for his size, Levi seemed very strong and the way he rolled his steely grey eyes at Hange's sarcastic comments made Erwin feel a warm sensation in his chest that he'd never felt before.

After an hour of moving boxes and unpacking, everything that would be needed for the night had been put in place. "Thanks for the help Levi," Erwin said, his perfectly styled blonde hair now messed up over his face as though he'd been stood in the wind.  
"No problem," Levi replied, "it was nice to do something other than listen to Hange talking about science or trying to talk about my love life. Hange's a good person but sometimes they're a bit too much."  
Erwin looked at him and gave a tired smile "Hey I was gonna ask you back in the cafe but we started talking and forgot but why were you having a bad day?"  
Levi remembered telling him he wasn't feeling too good. "Just college stuff, I just started my first year and I'm already behind on work" he lied. Levi always did his work on time. In reality it was because he'd been spending days and nights at the library trying to find the answer to his biggest problem, what is his sexuality? He's had girlfriends before and he's kissed girls but something felt almost wrong about it. He'd been thinking about it for a while and decided that the way to figure it out would be to use the free Internet at the library to research everything about sexuality. He'd come to the conclusion that if after a week of research, google didn't have the answer, it was probably something he'd have to figure out for himself or talk to someone about. He hated the idea of having to talk to someone else about his emotions, he wished there was just a test you could take to find out but he guessed that this was just about him finding himself. "ugh this is a load of emotional crap." he thought to himself every night.

He said goodnight to Erwin and went to his own room where he lay on his bed for a while listening to some country music. The last thing he remembered was the first few lines of stand by your man coming over his blue tooth speaker before he fell asleep.

Hange was stood over his bed when he woke up banging a pan with a metal spoon. "STOP IT FOUR EYES YOU'LL DENT THE PAN!" Levi exclaimed as he sat up squinting because of the light coming from the curtains Hange had opened.  
"Levi we're showing Erwin around the city today and we're introducing him to Moblit and Mike now get up," Hange said as they threw a pile of clothes at him.  
"I'm going for a shower before I do anything and we're going to get in trouble if you keep making too much noise!" Levi said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
He walked into the bathroom and set down his clean clothes before removing his night clothes and getting into the hot shower. As the warm water ran over him he told himself not to think about his worries today. It was easier said than done. He told himself not to worry everyday but he still spent most of the day with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach like someone was tying knots. The stress of being so confused over his sexuality was giving him headaches and making him really irratable.  
He finished in the shower and got into some clean clothes and brushed his teeth and styled his silky black hair. He sighed and realised how the dark circles under his eyes stood out against his pale skin. Still he shook his head and decided that there was no point trying to cover the dark circles anyway and walked out of the bathroom.

Hange was sat with Erwin eating cereal. "Good morning Levi," Erwin said with a polite smile.  
"Thanks. How did you sleep last night?" Levi asked, it was a dumb question but Levi just wanted to show Erwin that he wasn't as cold and emotionless as he seemed.  
"I slept alright thanks to you helping me unpack my stuff," he replied in the same cheery tone.  
It annoyed Levi how this tall handsome blonde could be this cheery after waking up. "Are you guys ready to go yet? Mike and Moblit are meeting us at the park aren't they Hange?" Levi asked.  
Hange was putting the now empty cereal bowls in the dishwasher when they replied "yeah Erwin's ready but I need to do my hair so you two can just talk. I'll be about 10 minutes."  
Hange disappeared into their room and the room fell into an awkward silence.  
"you smiled when you were at the cafe yesterday but you haven't properly smiled since. Do you not smile much?" Erwin asked trying to break the silence.  
"No I don't really smile unless I feel comfortable with someone," Levi said, "or if they bump into me and make me drop my tea." he added with a giggle.  
Erwin found the small black haired man before him to be so adorable.  
"Has anyone ever told you how small you are?" he said to Levi.  
"I am not small Erwin, just because you are a giant doesn't mean everyone else is small!" Levi said.  
The anger in Levi's voice as he said this made him even more cute to Erwin. He found himself staring into Levi's eyes barely listening to what was being said. He soon snapped out of it and realised how the conversation had become as easy as the one they had at the cafe.

Hange came out of their room with their hair pulled into a high ponytail and their glasses sat on their face. "Let's go!" They shouted as they grabbed Levi and Erwin and began to drag them into the hallway. "let go Hange I need to lock the door!" Levi said as he shook himself free from Hange's grip. After he locked the door he followed Hange and Erwin to the park where Mike and Moblit were already waiting for them. "Hey Moblit!" Hange shouted as they ran over to him. Moblit was nearly knocked over by the force of Hange's hug. Mike shook Erwin's hand and said a polite hello which Erwin returned.  
They spent the day going around New York City and showing Erwin where the supermarket was and where the college was and where the drug store was and so on. Then it became dark and they decided to all head back home.  
Mike and Moblit were going to stay at the other three's apartment for the night and they were planning on having a small party to welcome their new roommate.  
They got back to the apartment and put some music on and got some drinks out of the fridge. Hange managed to get the alcohol from their friends who were over 21. They sat down in a circle on the floor ready to play some drinking games and classic teenage party games.  
"First up never have I ever!" Hange said excitedly.  
"We aren't 16 Hange," Levi said rolling his eyes.  
"Fine how about truth or dare?" They said frowning.  
"Even worse but at least it's actually interesting," Levi replied, "I'll go first. I pick truth."  
"Ooooooh nice ok. If you had to pick one of us to kiss who would you pick?" Mike said before anyone else had time to react.  
Levi was hesitant to answer the question. He didn't really think about any of them in that way at least not his older friends. Erwin was different to them in Levi's eyes but he wasn't going to say anything until he was sure of himself. "I'd rather kiss an old lady than kiss any of you." he said.  
Hange frowned at him but proceeded to pick dare and had to drink a whole glass of wine as fast as they could. Mike and Moblit both picked dare and both had to drink a mix of diet Pepsi and beer. Erwin picked truth and he was asked about his sexuality.  
This caught Levi's attention. "I'm gay," he answered, "I came out when I was 14. My parents were very good about it and they come with me to pride and support other kids in the lgbt community."  
"Do you think your parents could support me? I haven't seen my parents since I told them I was non-binary. Not to worry though I guess if they didn't want me for who I am then they don't deserve me," Hange joked but there was pain in their eyes.  
After a moment of awkwardness the game continued and after a few rounds everyone was drunk. Levi was barely sitting upright and had to lean on Erwin for support. It got around to Levi again and he picked truth. 

Erwin was going to be in charge of Levi's truth and he had already thought of the perfect question. He found the small skinny black haired male strangely attractive and was too drunk to think about the risks of what he was going to do. "OK Levi you said you wouldn't kiss anyone here earlier but you don't know me like you know anyone else so would you kiss me?" Erwin said.  
Levi's cheeks went slightly red and he stated to look even more adorable.  
"I guess if I didn't have a choice." Levi answered.  
The night went on and Hange went to bed and Mike disappeared and they found him asleep in Erwin's room. Moblit had fallen asleep on the couch. Only Erwin and Levi were awake now. They had stopped drinking after truth or dare which finished hours ago so they were more sober than the others. "I'm sleeping on the floor then," Erwin said as he closed the door to his room where Mike was asleep.  
"You can use my bed. You're our new roommate so you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor," Levi said, "I'll need to clean all this up tomorrow."  
"If you are going to wake up and clean tomorrow you should have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor," Erwin argued.  
"I don't sleep much anyway so it doesn't matter," Levi said.  
After arguing for 10 minutes Levi forced Erwin to take the bed.  
Levi curled up on the floor beside his bed with a pillow and a blanket. There was a cold breeze coming through the window making him shiver. Erwin saw Levi curled up on the floor and thought he was so cute wrapped up in the blanket like a cocoon.  
"Are you cold Levi?" Erwin asked softly.  
"No why would you think that?" Levi replied angrily in a voice shaky from the cold.  
"Come here Levi," Erwin said gently, "You'll get sick if you stay down there and imagine how many germs you'll get over the apartment if you're sick!"  
"So you've picked up on my cleanliness already?" Levi muttered.  
"Well it wasn't hard to spot," Erwin replied, "I think it's good that you keep things clean. My old roommate had the worst apartment ever and it was really disgusting so this is nice."  
The simple comment about Levi's cleaning made Levi feel even more comfortable around Erwin. He didn't think of this man as a friend but more than that. He didn't want to rush into anything whilst he was still figuring out his sexuality though.  
"Levi are you straight?" Erwin asked.  
"Does it really matter who I date?" Levi said.  
He was trying to not deny he was gay but not admit to being straight either. He still wasn't sure and he felt something strange for Erwin and admitting either one felt like such a final thing. "To tell the truth I don't know what my sexuality is," Levi said, "I don't really know what it is to feel attracted to someone. How do you know that what you're feeling is attraction not friendship?"  
"So that's what's been up with you. I could see you were stressed when I met you but I didn't know why. So you're confused about romantic feelings?" Erwin asked.  
"Well yeah but I don't like to talk about it," Levi replied curling up more.  
"Sometimes we have to talk about it. I can tell you a bit about what's different between thinking about someone as a friend and being attracted to someone, " Erwin said as he lay on his back, "when someone is your friend you stand by them and you speak about them like they're family. When you're attracted to someone, you can pick out the little things about them that make you feel warm inside."  
"I don't have to label myself as gay or straight or bi or anything right now do I?" Levi asked.  
"No you don't ever have to label yourself. If labels are too confusing then just follow your heart and love who you want." Erwin replied.  
"I never knew someone so handsome and smart could give good emotional advice," Levi laughed, "I think I will come to you for now. It's too cold down here."  
Levi climbed into his bed next to Erwin and buried his head in the other man's chest and put his cold feet between Erwin's legs to warm them up. Erwin was amazed at how perfectly Levi's body fit next to his own. He put his arm around Levi's small body before taking it back, they were just roommates and they had just met yesterday, he was just helping the other get to sleep there was nothing more to it, just friends. And with that thought he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Levi woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. His vision was blurry and his memory of the night before was foggy. The only thing he was sure of was how he got to be cuddled up to his new roommate. He let out a long sigh before looking up to see Erwin still asleep. "Damn he looks so cute sleeping." Levi thought to himself.  
He untangled himself from the taller man's arms and reached over to his drawer where he kept the headache pills. Just as he swallowed one, he heard Hange and Moblit whispering outside his door. Levi threw himself on floor in an attempt to make it look like he'd been sleeping there all night. They both came stumbling in looking tired yet cheerful. "Hey Levi we need food. You and Erwin drank the least amount last night so it would be best if you guys went," Hange said.  
"Can't you see that I've been on floor all night four eyes? I've barely had any sleep and you're making me go out for groceries!?" Levi snapped trying to make it look like he had just woken up.  
"Levi I have known you since we were 10!You can function off 10 minutes of sleep! Unless you'd rather I went whilst hungover and got the wrong glass cleaner!" Hange replied looking like an angry child.  
"Fine," Levi replied as he got up off the floor, "I'll wake Erwin up and we'll go shopping."  
"Thanks Levi!" Hange said as they pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Get off Hange you haven't showered yet! You're filthy!" Levi said pushing them off.  
Hange left the room dragging Moblit off with them to wake Mike up. 

"Hey it's time to get up lazy," Levi said as he dropped a pillow on Erwin's face.  
"What the hell Levi? I was asleep!" Erwin replied as he pulled the pillow off his face.  
"I know but Hange says we have to go shopping because they didn't think to buy food yesterday," Levi said.  
"Can't we just go out later?"  
"Nope because we have literally no food apparently and I need more cleaning stuff." Levi said.  
After some persuading, Levi managed to get Erwin out of bed with the promise of watching Frozen with him when they got back.  
"You're very stubborn you know?" Levi said as he stepped into the cold which sent shivers down his spine.  
"Yeah I have been told that before," Erwin said with a note of laughter in his voice, "are we going to discuss last night?"  
Levi froze up, he still was unsure of his feelings and wasn't ready to talk about it yet.  
"Well we're just friends aren't we? I mean yeah I guess we just slept next to each other. We've known each other for 2 days yet it feels like you're my lifelong friend. I've never talked to anyone the way I talked to you before and I'm not sure about my feelings and I don't want to do anything to risk our friendship so can we just forget last night?" Levi said as he turned down the street where the store was.  
Erwin looked a little disappointed but he understood. Levi was trying to find himself and pressuring him about this subject was wrong.  
They walked in silence for the next two minutes before reaching the grocery store. Levi picked up a basket and the two walked side by side going around the store. They had got around the store with no problems then they reached the cleaning aisle.  
"Ok I need the premium window spray with the black and red bottle. It's $4 and I want two bottles. They always move it around so I never know where it is. You look on the right and I'll look on the left." Levi said in a purposeful voice.  
Erwin nodded and turned to look at the shelves filled with different kinds of cleaners. When he was about halfway down the aisle he heard a little huff and feet hitting the floor. He turned around to see Levi trying to jump and reach the top shelf.  
"Do you want me to get it for you?" he asked.  
"No I can do it myself!" Levi said glaring at Erwin with his mysterious silvery eyes.  
Erwin kept offering to help and Levi kept snapping at him and continued to try and reach the top shelf.  
"And you called me stubborn! Why won't you just admit you need help?" Erwin said after Levi came toppling down once again.  
"I don't need help! I am not weak! I can do this myself." Levi answered.  
Erwin sighed, was this really about Levi seeming weak? "Asking for help doesn't make you weak Levi," He said as he reached over the smaller man to the top shelf and grabbed the glass cleaner.  
"I didn't ask you to get it for me!" Levi hissed.  
"I know but I wanted to get it for you." Erwin replied trying to cover the sadness that Levi's harsh tone had given him.

On the way back from the store Levi was regretting the way he spoke to Erwin. He was only trying to help after all. "why can't I just admit that I like him? Even if I'm not sure of my sexuality I am sure of my feelings for this man." Levi thought to himself. Levi looked up into Erwin's icy blue eyes as they walked through the busy streets. Luckily Erwin didn't notice him staring and blushing.  
They entered the apartment and saw Hange, Moblit and Mike sat on the couch looking beaten down.  
"You guys were gone ages!" Hange said, "we were about to file a missing persons report! Anyway have you brought food?"  
"We went out to buy food what do you think we bought? YES OF COURSE WE HAVE FOOD!" Levi said.  
Hange just laughed at him.  
Levi and Erwin put the shopping away and made food for the other three.  
"You guys shouldn't have drank so much last night. I'm surprised you even got out of bed!" Erwin said as they ate.  
"Well it's Monday tomorrow which means I have work so we were just letting off steam. We don't usually drink like this." Mike said.  
"That's a lie. You guys are awful with drinking especially you Moblit." Levi said.  
"OI shut up shorty!" Moblit said.  
At about 1pm, Mike and Moblit left leaving just Hange, Erwin and Levi in the apartment.  
"Levi you promised we could watch frozen if I got out of bed," Erwin said to break the silence that had come over the room.  
"Ugh do we have to?" Levi said rolling his eyes.  
"FROZEN!?" Hange screamed, "I LOVE FROZEN!"  
"Calm down Hange it's just a kids movie." Levi said.  
"If you don't like Frozen then we could always watch high school musical," Erwin said to Levi.  
Although he didn't admit it, Levi loved high school musical as a child.  
Levi grabbed some drinks out of the refrigerator and Erwin had to grab the snacks which were kept in the top cupboard where Levi couldn't reach. Hange went to grab a bunch of cushions and blankets to make their living room more comfortable. Levi and Erwin set the snacks and drinks down on the coffee table and sat down in the nest of blankets and cushions with Hange.  
Levi logged into his disney plus account on their TV set and put on the first high school musical. "tch. Why did you insist on watching this?" Levi said trying not to let his love for the movie show.  
"ha. Levi I know you love this movie, you have the premium edition of all three soundtracks!" Hange laughed whilst shoving a fist full of popcorn into their face.  
"SERIOUSLY!" Erwin exclaimed, "Levi acting so tough not letting people get stuff off the top shelf for him but loves high school musical."  
"Shut up you tall blonde giant!" Levi said pulling more blankets around his head to hide his blushing cheeks.

They were almost at the end of the movie and Hange had fallen asleep despite the awful singing from Erwin.  
" WE'RE SOARIN FLYIN THERE'S NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN THAT WE CAN'T REACH!" Erwin screeched completely murdering the high notes causing Levi to have to cover his ears.  
"Please don't attempt the high notes! You'll shatter the windows!" Levi said hitting Erwin with a cushion.  
"I'll sing properly if you sing with me," He replied.  
"No absolutely not," Levi said.  
"Fine but in the next song you will regret this." Erwin said throwing cushion at Levi's face but missing and hitting Hange.  
"what's going on?" Hange said as they shot up, glasses hanging off their face and hair swept over their face, "I think ima go to bed. Sorry guys."  
"No problem. You might hear a lot of noise during the next song though," Erwin said.  
"Ha if you're trying to annoy Levi into doing something you're wasting your time. I assume you're trying to annoy him from the look on your face. Well it's none of my business I'll wear ear plugs anyway," Hange laughed.

Breaking free came to an end and Hange had left the room leaving just Erwin and Levi sat there together.  
"This is my favourite song in the whole movie!" Erwin said, "I know the entire dance!"  
"Ha so do I it's nothing to boast about," Levi laughed.  
"Ok so we both know it but I bet I can do it better!" Erwin said with a devilish smile.  
Levi knew he was just trying to get Levi to dance but he had challenged Levi's love of the greatest movie ever.  
"Fine dance off then. Whoever dances it and sings it the most accurately wins. The loser has to take out the trash all week." Levi said getting onto his feet.  
The song had already begun so they just carried on from midway through.  
"WILDCATS EVERYWHERE! RAISE YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR! THAT'S THE WAY WE DO IT LET'S GET TO IT COME ON SHOW THE WORLD!" They both screamed as they danced in almost perfect sync.  
Levi knew he couldn't beat the tall blonde so he decided to do something to make sure he won.  
Levi stuck his foot out a little to his right and tripped Erwin up. Erwin already saw this coming and made sure to drag Levi down with him.  
"You can't cheat Levi! THAT HURT!" Erwin complained.  
"Well I did what I had to do! You weren't supposed to drag me down too! If you'd have just fallen and not grabbed me, my elbow wouldn't be pressed into your stomach!" Levi laughed.  
"Oh you think this is funny?" Erwin said, the sparkle returning to his blue eyes. He sat up and grabbed the smaller male by the waist and began tickling him.  
"STOP it Erwin I'm sorry!" Levi said gasping for air whilst laughing, "I shouldn't have cheated or laughed at you!"  
Erwin rolled Levi of his legs and onto the floor beside him before laying back himself.  
"So who won the dance off?" Levi asked  
Erwin turned to look directly into the beautiful grey eyes of his small roommate.  
"Well you cheated so I guess I win by default," Erwin stated.  
"You tickled your opponent! That's not allowed!" Levi argued hitting Erwin lightly on the arm.  
"Well you cheated first!" Erwin chuckled.  
They laughed and once the laughter died out they were left lay side by side on the floor listening to the movie credits ending which threw the room into a tense silence.

"It's colder than it was last night," Levi said as he stared blankly at the ceiling.  
"You wanna cuddle again?" Erwin said looking over to Levi.  
Levi looked at him and rolled his eyes and remembered his thoughts from when they were walking back from the store. "I'm not sure of my sexuality but I'm sure of my feelings for this man." He thought to himself. Levi rolled up to Erwin and put his head on his shoulder.  
He looked up for a second and his eyes met the glistening blue eyes of the man he liked. He felt his breathe get shaky and his heart was racing. Levi thought for a second," just one moment and you'll know for sure. You just have to be brave. Just one kiss." he thought. The tension between them rose and Levi felt himself getting hot and the butterflies in his stomach were insane.  
"Maybe not now." He thought to himself.  
"I uhhhh have to clean up all this mess. It's only 3pm we can't go to sleep yet," Levi stuttered climbing to his feet. Ugh he was so close but he couldn't do it. He really wanted to but he was just so nervous. What if he wasn't really gay and they were just friends? Would it ruin their friendship?  
He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind as he began to pick up the trash from their snacks and the party last night.  
"Hey Levi why is there a country album under the couch?" Erwin said holding up a CD case that read "now that's what I call country"  
"Ummmm that's mine. I like country music but mostly the older stuff ya know like Kenny Rogers and Johnny Cash," Levi answered, "most people make fun of me for liking it but I practically grew up listening to that kind of music."  
"We can listen to it whilst we clean if you want?" Erwin said placing the disc in the stereo, "I also kinda like it but I never have chance to listen to it."  
The music played whilst the two cleaned and they were both humming along to the music.  
After about an hour and a half later, the album finished and Levi had just finished putting away the cleaning supplies. He still couldn't get the feelings from before out of his mind. He had wanted to kiss Erwin so badly but let his worries take over and couldn't do it. "I think I'm gonna take a walk," Levi said, "I don't feel too good and I need some air. Don't wait for me to eat dinner but do me a favour and make sure Hange cleans up after they've eaten. I'll see you later..."  
"Well that's a random thing to do! Just take a walk because you aren't feeling well? You looked fine when you were cleaning!" Erwin said.  
"I just have a lot on my mind ok. I just need some alone time outside," Levi answered.  
Levi grabbed his jacket and headed outside without even bothering to grab his phone. 

He walked through the busy streets with his head down to avoid eye contact with anyone. Finally he got to a less crowded area and began to slow his pace. The noise of the city was still there but in a space with less people he could focus on his thoughts. Why was this so hard? He was just trying to figure out his sexuality and has somehow managed to throw himself into a complete emotional breakdown. He had been thinking so hard about it for so long and knew he fitted in somewhere in the lgbt community but still in the back of his mind he could hear a little voice telling him that he might not be lgbt and getting into a relationship with a man is a bad idea. He hated this horrible thought and tried to destroy it but every time he managed to push it out of his mind it would just come back even stronger. "I just want to be myself but I'm worried that who I think I am isn't actually me. How do I really know who I am? I know how much I want to be with him but I don't want to be wrong about this and mess things up. But doesn't me worrying about this show that I really care about him?" Levi thought to himself. 

"I've been trying to work out my sexuality for months now and I've been stuck in a loop of thinking I'm gay and then telling myself that I might not be and I shouldn't do or say anything just incase. I can't live like this anymore. If I could just not be scared and just take a leap of faith and follow my heart instead of my head I'll find out who I am. But what does my heart want?" Levi thought as he walked mindlessly through alleyways that were starting to feel unfamiliar, "I think my heart is telling me to admit I'm gay but my head is telling me I shouldn't. NO I SAID I WAS FOLLOWING MY HEART NOW! I've spent too long struggling over this! I can't let myself get in the way of the happiness I want. I just have to admit it, I am gay." He finished his thought and stopped suddenly and looked up to see the grey cloudy sky beyond the two buildings either side of him. He had finally admitted it to himself, he'd never felt as free as he did in that moment. After months of anxiety and panic attacks over the subject he could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. Rain began to pour from the sky but Levi didn't care, he walked back to his apartment, which he'd been gone from for over an hour, with a smile on his face, letting the rain fall on his face and soak him to the skin.  
"LEVI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hange said as Levi stumbled into the apartment.  
"I went for a walk and I walked for an hour and then the rain started and I only had my jacket so I walked back," He said kicking off his shoes at the door.  
Hange came up to him and gave him a big hug.  
"You idiot! You should have taken your phone! I would have come and picked you up!" Hange said as they pulled Levi into an even tighter hug.  
"You're crushing me four eyes!" Levi said pushing them back with a chuckle.  
"LEVI ARE YOU.... SMILING?" Hange shouted, "I haven't seen you smile on months! Are you ok?"  
"Yes I'm great actually. Where's Erwin?" Levi said glancing around the apartment.  
"He went out about 20 minutes ago to look for you. I should call him and tell him to come back," Hange said.  
"No don't!" Levi said grabbing their phone, "I need to speak to you about something first."  
"What's wrong Levi?" Hange asked looking concerned.  
"No need for the worried look. It's something good actually," Levi told them.  
"Go and get some dry clothes on. I'll tell Erwin I found you and just send him to get a take out for dinner. Meet me on the couch in 10 minutes and we'll talk."  
"Why send him to get a take out? Didn't you two eat already?" Levi said.  
"No we were both worried about you. Erwin said you looked awful when you left and you don't look too much better now. You're soaking wet and you're smiling." Hange replied.  
"Oh ok," Levi said, "and I'll tell you why I'm smiling once we're both on the couch. See you in ten minutes."

After Levi had put on some dry clothes and dried his hair, he went and found Hange waiting eagerly on the couch.  
"So what did you need to talk to me about?" They asked.  
"Well you know how the past few months have been hard because I've been struggling to figure out my sexuality?" Levi said.  
"Yeah?" Hange replied.  
"I finally figured it out and I am ready to admit that I am gay," Levi said. As the words left his mouth he felt a huge weight lift off his chest.  
"Oh Levi that's wonderful! I'm so glad that you finally realised! I bet it feels great to know you're sexuality and be able to explore it now. Though hopefully one day, coming out won't have to be so hard because children won't be raised thinking heterosexuality is the normal," Hange said.  
"I agree Hange but I think you're going off topic here," Levi said.  
"Oh sorry I just don't know what to say! Are you comfortable with me telling other people or do you want to keep it to yourself?" Hange said.  
"I know I'm gay and there's no point hiding it. So yeah tell whoever you like," Levi replied, "I don't really care what other people think and hopefully no one will have a problem with me being gay."  
They both laughed together for a while discussing all the stuff Levi did in the time they knew each other and wandered how he didn't realise sooner.  
Erwin got back at about 7.30pm with a bag of Chinese food. He set it down on the coffee table and immediately grabbed Levi and hugged him.  
"OI stop it! Why does everyone hug me? At least wash your hands before hugging me you idiot!" Levi said trying to free himself.  
"Levi I was worried about you! You should have taken your phone or something!" Erwin said releasing Levi from the hug.  
They sat down on the floor around the coffee table and dug into the food.  
All of the empty food boxes were cleaned up and taken to the trash chute by Levi before he came and sat on the couch with Erwin and Hange.  
"Actually Erwin I have something to say. I was walking and thinking and I think I can tell you happily now that I am gay," Levi said. He was blushing furiously and was holding a cushion close to his face to hide his burning red cheeks.  
"Really? Well that's great! But that means that this whole apartment is LGBTQ+. Oh god pride month in this apartment is going to be wild!" Erwin said laughing, "Oh shit yeah I almost forgot, Moblit and Mike said they rented a haunted cabin in the woods for a vacation and asked if us guys wanted to come. I don't start my new job for another two weeks and it's this weekend so I can go but are you guys free?"  
"I am. I am suspended from my job for another month anyway because apparently just because I'm a lab supervisor I can't just use all of the chemicals to see what happens if I mix them," Hange said with a note of sarcasm in their voice.  
"First of all, Hange you're supposed to do important medical research not mix every chemical! You should be suspended for longer! Second of all I'm free because I have no work at the moment. The woods would be a good place to refresh my mind and get an idea for my next piece of work. Oh I'm an artist by the way Erwin," Levi said stretching his legs and yawning, "I am going to bed now though. Sorry for worrying you. Good night."

Days passed and Friday arrived. They left at 7am so they reached the woods by one in the afternoon.  
"Why did you guys pick a cabin so far away? Wasn't there any haunted houses in the city?" Hange said as they got out of the car with their bag over their back.  
"Yes there were but this one is really abandoned so it seemed like the best place to party!" Moblit answered.  
"So you brought us all the way out here to get drunk? We could do that back home!" Levi said as he dragged his stuff out of the car.  
"No it's not just about getting drunk. The woods are so beautiful and they would be so fun to explore and play immature drinking games in," Mike said with a smile.  
"This doesn't sound safe at all," Erwin said as he stepped out of the car carrying his own bags and Moblit and Mike's.  
"It's ok don't worry. There's no bears or anything I don't think and it's really abandoned so there probably aren't any murderers," Moblit said as they walked up to the Cabin, "They said the key was by the window. Ahh here it is and let's go."  
They walked into the cabin to see that it was in a reasonable condition. Someone had obviously cleaned it that morning and there were four double beds and a pull out bed that didn't look like it had been used for a while.  
"Not too bad. But where are the showers? There's literally beds, a couch, a fireplace and a stove. Oh wait I see there's a door I guess that's it," Hange said as they explored the room.  
They all set their stuff down and sat on the floor in a circle.  
"OK so first we go with a classic game to get the party started. So how about, never have I ever?" Hange said.  
"It's barely 1pm that's far too early to start drinking Hange, " Levi told them.  
"Oh come on Levi I know you want to play it," Hange laughed.  
After some peer pressure from the others Levi agreed and pulled some plastic shot glasses and a bottle of vodka out of the food bag.  
"OK who wants to start?" Levi said.  
"I'll start!" Hange said with a smile, "never have I ever picked something up in a store and forgot to pay for it?"  
Moblit and Levi both drank before the game continued with Mike who was sat to Hange's left.  
"Never have I ever had a crush on Hange," He said whilst staring at Moblit.  
Moblit took another shot and tried to hide his blushing but failed.  
"Oh ok my go. Ummm never have I ever had a crush on a boy," Moblit said.  
The room went silent for a moment and Levi was staring at Erwin. He already came out as gay but Levi wasn't sure about telling people about his crush on his handsome blonde roommate. Well just because he had a crush on a boy doesn't mean everyone would know who it was.  
Erwin had already had a shot and Hange too and then Levi picked up a glass and made breif eye contact with Erwin before drinking it.  
"Ok then it's my turn now. Never have I ever had a crush on a roommate," Erwin said staring at Levi who was sat next to him.  
Levi shut his eyes and picked up another glass of vodka and drank it. He put it back down on the wooden floor and glared at Erwin.  
"Hmmmm...... Never have I ever spilt someone's tea on floor because I was being all stupidly tall and handsome," Levi said as he looked straight into Erwin's blue eyes and risked a flirty smile.  
Erwin poured some of the liquid into a glass before drinking and punching Levi lightly on the arm.  
After a few more rounds the questions got ridiculous so they decided to stop. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing, trying not to drink anymore alcohol.  
Levi went and sat on the porch out the front of the cabin. It was 9pm and it was getting dark. A dim solar powered light lit up the front of the cabin where Levi sat on an old wooden bench taking in his surroundings. The woods were so peaceful and quiet.  
"Hey Levi would you mind if I sat next to you? It's a bit loud in there. Mike just got Moblit to ask Hange out and now Mike is making fun of his awkwardness," Erwin said as he stepped out of the cabin.  
"Sure," Levi said with a small smile.  
"So I'm ridiculously tall and handsome then?" he laughed as he took a seat next to Levi.  
"Don't flatter yourself Erwin I was just trying to say something interesting like the others. I hate never have I ever because I can never think of anything to say. But I guess you are tall, and mildly handsome," Levi said looking up to the man sat next to him.  
Erwin laughed and looked out into the forest.  
"We're just friends though right? Even after what happened on Sunday?" Levi said.  
"Levi I let you sleep on a bed next to me because you were cold. We didn't kiss or anything. I saw you were cold and I helped. It's what friends are there for," Erwin said smiling, "if you want us to just be friends then that's ok."  
They sat in silence for a while just taking in the world around them.  
"Just friends then. But, best friends," Levi said smiling up to Erwin.  
"Sounds good," Erwin replied as he gave Levi a pat on the shoulder before going to get up off the bench, "We should go back inside it's too cold out here."  
Levi was letting Erwin go again. He had the opportunity to kiss him days ago and he didn't and he had just ruined any chances of it ever happening. His nerves had failed him again and he was never going to be able to tell Erwin how he really felt now.  
"Ok let's go inside," Levi said.  
As he stood up he had an idea though. He grabbed Erwin's collar and pulled him down so Levi could easily reach his face. He felt the butterflies dancing in his stomach and pressed his lips against Erwin's. He thought he had made a mistake for a second until he felt Erwin begin to kiss him back. They stood kissing passionately for what felt like forever.  
"Levi it's not comfortable to be stood like this, I'm going to hurt my back," Erwin whispered into Levi's ear.  
"Then sit back down you idiot," Levi replied before pushing him onto the bench, "do you reckon them lot will come out and check on us any time soon?"  
"No I think they're too drunk to notice we're gone," Erwin replied with a smile.  
"Good," Levi said as he sat on Erwin's lap and began kissing him harder and running his hands through Erwin's silky blonde hair.  
"Hey do you reckon there's somewhere more private in this forest?" Levi said as he pulled away.  
"I'm not sure but apparently this cabin does have a basement but it's around the back. Why?" Erwin replied as he attempted to pull Levi back into the kiss.  
"well I don't want that nosy lot stumbling out here and ruining the moment. If four eyes sees us they'll be fangirling over us like some weirdo, " Levi said as he climbed of Erwin's lap, "come on let's go round the back then."  
Levi pulled Erwin up off the bench and began dragging him through the dark to the back of the cabin where they found two battered doors that opened into a small set of stairs leading down into a dark room. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and held it out so he could see in front of him.  
"Levi this is creepy can we just risk staying on the porch?" Erwin muttered as they walked down the stairs.  
They reached the bottom and Levi found a few candles in a corner and he placed them around the room after lighting them.  
"tch.. This place is filthy... but it will have to do," Levi said as he pulled a dusty chair from under a rotting wooden desk that was littered with what looked like dead mice.  
"Do you really think this is safe? It looks like it hasn't been used in years!" Erwin said as he stumbled over to Levi who was now perched on the edge of the desk.  
"Don't worry it's perfectly fine. I can get rid of the dust if you want, I have my emergency cleaning supplies in my bag." Levi said.  
Erwin couldn't tell if Levi was mocking him or being sincere. Either way he couldn't wait for Levi to clean so he replied with a simple no it's fine before leaning in closer to Levi who he could see eye to eye with now as Levi was sat on the desk.  
"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now," he muttered into the smaller man's ear.  
He ran his lips from Levi's ears down his perfect cheekbone before finally meeting his lips.  
Levi slid his hands up to the back of Erwin's neck and pulled him in so close that Levi had to push himself fully onto the desk so he wasn't crushed by Erwin.  
"You're so freaking adorable Levi," Erwin said.  
"And you're so freaking handsome," Levi chuckled.  
They kissed again this time their tongues met and they were lost in their own world.  
Levi pulled away and was gasping for breathe.  
"Didn't think someone as tall and manly as you could have such soft lips," Levi teased.  
"I didn't think someone as cute and innocent looking as you could kiss so well," Erwin laughed.  
Levi looked into Erwin's eyes for a moment before saying,  
"Do you reckon those guys can hear us from up there?"  
"Probably not. Even if they could it wouldn't be clear anyway," Erwin said.  
"Great!" Levi exclaimed as he pulled Erwin back into a kiss.  
"What are you thinking Levi?" Erwin said with a devilish smile.  
"I guess you'll have to find out," Levi sighed as he began to unbutton his shirt.  
And of course Erwin did find out.....

**Author's Note:**

> That's it  
> Thanks for sticking around  
> If you have any suggestions for more fanfictions or you have some tips to help me improve please leave a comment.  
> I love you all and hope you and your families stay safe during this pandemic xx
> 
> Check out my new story on wattpad called paper trails. It's a fan fiction again but for a different ship from a different fandom but even if you don't like that fandom it will still make sense. My username is Jack_Lowe  
> Thanks guys xx


End file.
